Death Gods Love More Than Just Apples
by Aisha and Mina
Summary: That night, Ryuk caught himself wondering... Maybe sex is way better than apples... RyukXLight ONESHOT M SEX


Death Gods Love More Than Just Apples

Written by: Mina

Pairing: Light X Ryuk (One shot)

A/N:

Mina: Well, it's that time again. The time where I write disgustingly wonderful yaoi fics. :3

Aisha: o/o I love it. -heart-

Jeanann: ...What was I supposed to say again? .. -reads script-..Oh, oh, right... Uh.. I loved the ending :D -cheesy smile and thumbs up-

Carissa: It's gross and wonderful at the same time. :3

Mina: :D Take it from them! -heart- also I don't own Death Note or any of the characters or the story plot. They are all copyright Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. kthnxbye! -heart-

Death Gods Love More Than Just Apples

Rain fell down hard that night in the city. The Shinigami Ryuk had gone out earlier and was now sitting on top of a building, observing humans and their amusing behavior. After a couple of hours, the Death God decided that he should go back to Light's house. Ryuk then spread out his enormous, black wings and flew off. He wondered if the teen was searching for him. The Death God shook off that thought, knowing that Light had no desire to know where he was. The teen was probably at his desk studying or writing in the Death Note like always.

Soon, Ryuk got to the house. He looked through the window of Light's room. The lights were off. The only thing that crossed Ryuk's mind was that Light was asleep. Ryuk slid through the wall, going into Light's room soundlessly, so not to wake him if he was asleep. Once the Shinigami got a good look around he noticed that Light was indeed in bed, but there was some soft movement and soft noises coming from the teen. Ryuk's first thought was that the teen was having a nightmare, but after he noticed that the sound and movements were continuing, he began to wonder.

"Light?" the Death God said softly, receiving a startled cry and a jump from the teen.

Light turned in Ryuk's direction, hiding most of his face under his blanket. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't sneak up on me like that!" the teen yelled.

The Death God was a little confused at this. "A little jumpy tonight?" Ryuk asked. At that moment the Death God's curiosity got the best of him. "And whats up with you? Usually when you go to bed you're out once you hit the pillow." said the Death God, blinking. Light growled, sitting up some. Ryuk then noticed that the teen was blushing. The death god was now even more confused. He had never gotten this startled of a reaction from the teen before.

"Seriously, Light. What's wrong with you?" he asked, feeling slightly concerned. Ryuk walked a little closer to him, only to see the teen back away and fall off of the bed. Ryuk blinked, hovered over the bed and looked at Light. Ryuk's eyes widened at what he saw next.

Light. Had. A boner. A BONER!! Ryuk tried to hold it back but just didn't have the strength.

"HAHAHAHA!! You were masturbating, weren't you?! Hahahaha!" Ryuk kicked his feet in mid air, laughing hard at the teen.

Light blushed madly and growled. "Sh-Shut up!" the teen shouted, stuttering shyly.

Ryuk chuckled, hovering inches above the teen. "And a fine specimen it is...," he laughed some.

Light only growled. _How DARE he..!_ was all he could think. Suddenly, Light's eyes widened. Ryuk gently tapped at the teen's erection, rubbing it a little.

Light held back a moan, slapping the Death God's hand away. "Don't you DARE touch me, you pervert!" Light yelled.

At that moment Light was rather glad that his mother and sister left earlier to visit his father at police headquarters, or else he would have been caught for sure.

Ryuk blinked. "What's the matter, Light?" he then chuckled, smirking deviously. "You're not afraid of this, are you?" he asked, grinning. Light growled, looking completely frustrated.

"No, I'm not!" he replied. Ryuk only smirked at that.

"Oh?" the Death God asked deviously, leaning closer to the teen. Light tried to shove the Death God off, but couldn't due to his small size compared to the other. Ryuk pushed himself closer, licking at the nape of the teen's neck. Light let out a moan, shivering at the sudden warmth. The teen tried to shove him off again, but in this current state he knew that he wanted what all of this was leading to. But, he was too full of pride to let himself go.

"S-Stop. My..My mother and sister will be h-home soon...," Light said through the soft moans he was making.

Ryuk only smirked."I wouldn't worry about it much." he said, returning to the teen's neck.

Light moaned, growling a little. "Of course you wouldn't worry about it... They...They can't see you.."

Ryuk chuckled. " Exactly." he then nibbled at the teen's neck, savoring the taste.

Light moaned, quivering. "Please, s-stop Ryuk.." the teen said as he threw his head back so that the Death God could get better access at his neck.

"Why? You're loving this. I can tell." said, Ryuk, fumbling at the rim of the teen's boxers. Light whimpered as the Death God did this. He tried, again, to push off the other, but due to the sudden rush of pleasure he was just too weak.

Ryuk smirked as he gently grabbed the teen's erection, emitting a moan from the boy.

"O-Oh, God, Ryuk...! Please, s-stop.." Light said through moaning. The Death God just kept going, ignoring the teen's pleas.

Ryuk then began to move his hand up and down, causing the teen to gasp and arch his back. _Screw it, _Light thought. The teen then bucked his hips upward into the Death God's touch, Moaning some. Ryuk was a little surprised at first, but he then smirked, moving his hand to meet the teen's bucking, making Light moan out. "Finally giving in, are you?" Ryuk said, chucking that wicked chuckle.

Light could only moan out as the Death God moved his hand even faster. The teen responded by bucking his hips faster to meet the movements of the other.

Soon, Light felt his release nearing as the Death God quickened his pace once again. Light arched his back and whimpered a little while biting his lip.

Ryuk smirked, knowing what was about to happen. The Death God then let go of Light's member, electing a whine from the other.

"Ryuk...," Light said, his voice filled with need and his half-lidded eyes glazed over with lust. Ryuk chuckled and smirked down at the teen.

Light could only blush at the certain look in the Death God's eye. Ryuk slid one of his cold, clawed hands up the teen's shirt, gently caressing the others side. This made Light moan softly as he arched his head back.

Ryuk chuckled once again as he slid the teen's shirt up, exposing Light's chest. The Death God smirked and leaned down to gently nibble at the teen's chest, savoring the delicate flesh. Light moaned out as the Death God made his way to the teen's nipple. Light's back arched, feeling the hot tongue against the hardened pink nub.

Light was starting to get impatient. He lifted his hips upward, grinding against the Death God to get a little bit of friction. Light gasped as he ground into Ryuk's hips, feeling the bulge that was partially hidden by tight black leather. Ryuk let out a low groan as the teen continued his grinding.

Light whined with need. Ryuk then smirked, running his hand down the teens side and then to the teens hips, slowly sliding off the remainder of the teens boxers.

The Death God then began to gently grope at Light's ass. This caused Light to shiver, knowing what the Death God was about to do.

Ryuk licked at the teen's chest, continuing to grope the other. Light moaned out. "Ryuk..More...Please...," he said, wrapping his legs weakly around the Shinigami's waist.

Ryuk gently kissed the teen's lips, only to pull away while wagging his finger. "Not yet"

Light could only whine, writhing as he felt the sting of the cold air now that the other was gone. He looked to the side, watching the Death God, his vision becoming slightly blurred over with lust.

For a minute the teen had lost his sense of sight, only hearing the faint sound of a zipper and the ruffling of thick leather. Light then came to his senses when he realized that the Death God was gently kissing at his neck. Light moaned softly, feeling something quite large brush against his thigh. He soon realized what it was and his eyes widened, feeling the faint blush on his cheeks begin to darken.

Ryuk smiled deviously, continuing to kiss the teen. Light let out a moan, feeling one of Ryuk's hands slide down his side, and then suddenly pull away. Seconds passed and nothing happened. All Light could feel was the gentle kisses that were scattered across his neck by the Death God. Suddenly, Ryuk sat up some, looking down at the teen. Light looked up, meeting the Death God's gaze.

Light was so focused on the Death God that he didn't even notice that one of the other's fingers had probed his entrance. Ryuk only smirked as he began to move the finger. Light gasped softly as he felt the finger begin to move. It was a strange feeling, unlike anything he had ever felt, but he knew this had to be done if he and the Death God were to continue.

Light was a genius, after all.

The Death God's claw then scratched against something deep inside the other, making the teen cry out with pleasure. Ryuk smirked, scratching it once again, but with a little more force this time. Light's body began to tremble as he cried out once again. Ryuk chuckled some, adding another finger. This made Light wince some, but his pain almost immediately disappeared when the Death God began to thrust the fingers in and out, hitting that same spot over and over again. Light moaned out the Death God's name as he angled his hips again, making the point of the thrusting more precise.

Only a few seconds of this treatment lasted before the fingers were removed. Light trembled with need as he panted. Ryuk leaned forward until he was only a few inches away from the teen's face. Light then locked eyes with the Death God for a minute or so, becoming completely mesmerizes as he stared into the yellow and red orbs. Light was so entangled in the Death God's gaze that he didn't even notice that the other had already positioned himself at his entrance.

Suddenly, the Death God began to gently push his way inside the teen. Only then did Light lose his focus as he gave a gasp, grabbing onto Ryuk's shoulders. Ryuk kissed at the teen's neck again as he pushed in a little harder. Light let out soft moans of pleasure mixed with pain.

With one more strong push, Ryuk had filled the teen. Light whined under the other, gripping the God's shoulders rather harshly.

Minutes passed as they both lie there. Ryuk continued to kiss the teen here and there.

Soon, Light began to moan, his breath getting ragged as he panted and his grip on the shoulders of the God loosening. His once closed eyes were now half-lidded once again. He let out a moan, gently grinding his hips upward. "Ryuk... M-Move...," the teen said softly as he wrapped his legs around the Death God's waist.

Ryuk chuckled. He pulled out of the teen almost all the way, only to harshly thrust back in. Light moaned out loudly. It hurt worse than before, but he angled his hips so that Ryuk hit that one spot over and over again. Ryuk grabbed ahold of the teen's hips, thrusting harder into that spot. Light could only gasp, moan, and writhe.

Despite the fact that most of the pain was gone, tears still formed at the corner of Light's eyes. Ryuk licked them away and pulled out of the teen. Light whined loudly. He wanted more. Ryuk smirked and turned the teen over onto his hands and knees,thrusting back into him afterwards.

Light's eyes widened and he moaned loudly. "M-More, Ryuk...!" he called out, bucking against the Death God. Ryuk complied with a smirk on his face. He grabbed the teen's hips and thrusted into him, roughly hitting that one spot inside him. Light moaned louder, his hips meeting Ryuk's thrusts.

Ryuk groaned, thrusting harder, grabbing the teen's erection and pumping in time with his thrusts. Both of them felt their releases nearing. Ryuk's thrusts became faster and harder than ever before. Light could only moan loudly every time he hit that nerve-wracking spot. "Ryuk, I'm...getting c-close..!" Light yelled out. Ryuk continued hitting the spot roughly while pumping Light's erection.

Soon after, in a flash of white light, they both met their nirvana. Ryuk gave a few final thrusts and pulled out, breathing heavily. All Light could do was lay there on his stomach and pant breathlessly. Ryuk turned the teen over and kissed his lips gently. Light's eyes closed. As he began to lean into the kiss, Ryuk pulled away and stood to the side of the bed. Light blinked. Ryuk then pulled the blanket over the teen - and just in time.

Light's mother walked in to the room. "Light? Is everything o-," Mrs. Yagami stopped her sentence quickly as she saw that Light was in bed. Ryuk only chuckled as the teen pretended to sleep. Mrs. Yagami then left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Light began to chuckled, his eyes still closed. Ryuk sat across the room, munching on an apple. "What's so funny?" he asked, munching on the core of the apple. Light only smiled. " I didn't expect for all of this to happen. It was fun though."

Light sat up, the blanket sliding off of him and revealing his well-toned chest. Ryuk chuckled. "It was," he said, finishing off the apple. Light looked to him, smirking. "Won't you be banished from the Shinigami World for doing all of this? " he asked, eying the God.

Ryuk smirked."Yeah. To the void between Heaven and Hell. Same place you're going when you die." the God answered, laughing some. Light could only grin.

"Well, then, since we're both already officially damned, how about another round?" he asked, receiving a chuckle and a lustful gleam from the God. Ryuk then got up and moved toward Light.

The night slowly faded away in a mixture of sighs, pants, and moans.

That night Ryuk began to think...

Maybe sex is much better than apples...

-END-

:D Happy Valentines Day everyone!

That's right, late readers. I finished this on Valentines Day. .w.

xD Love the RyukLight goodness -heartheart-


End file.
